


young and beautiful

by Fictional_Affliction



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction
Summary: The cougar/milf au, now with a real title. I literally DREAMED this guys, and had to write it, idk anymore, it has big Stacy’s Mom vibes but Duncan is in his early twenties.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Courtney watched behind her oversized sunglasses as a bead of sweat dripped down his abdominal muscles and bit down on her straw. The cold drink was not doing nearly enough to cool her down from heat, and not because it was the middle of a sweltering June day.

His muscles, tanned from doing yard work, in his arms flexed as he pushed the lawnmower across her backyard and Courtney thought of a bunch of lewd ways he could put those muscles to work.

When the hell had Duncan gotten so damn hot? Somewhere between her messy divorce and demanding work schedule he had become a _man_.

He paused in front of her with a cocky smirk, like he knew she had been staring. She pushed up on her elbows from where she lounged on her pool chair, not so unintentionally pushing her chest out in her bikini top. Duncan’s jaw slightly dropped and she held a smirk of her own.

She lowered her sunglasses, eyes looking him up and down, then pointed a manicured finger at the lawn.

“You missed a spot.” 


	2. Chapter 2

There really weren’t any leaves to skim out of the pool, and Duncan had already mowed the lawn for her this week but he sure as hell wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to be near her. Their agreement was pretty simple: he helped Courtney out by doing some of the more labor intensive chores around her house in exchange for some extra cash. The view was an added bonus.

The view today being of her perfectly round ass as she lay face down by the pool. She was reading some thick novel but every now and then he would catchher peaking over at him out of the corner of his eye. Duncan bit his bottom lip and grinned mischievously.

He continued to “skim” the pool and got closer, making sure that she was engrossed enough in her book. Then “accidentally” used too much force with the pool skimmer.

Courtney gasped in surprise as the cold water hit her skin, and Duncan couldn’t help but snicker and get turned on by the evil glare she shot his way. 

“Oops.” Courtney raised her eyebrows at his audacity and stood, swaying her hips as she walked toward him. All she had to do was look at him and he got excited. When she stopped in front of him he couldn’t help himself “did I get you wet?” He said low and gravely.

Whatever reprimand she was going to give him died on her tongue and her chocolate eyes widened. He smugly returned to cleaning the already pristine pool as if nothing happened and thought he’d won this round.

Until she pushed him into the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

It was both the best and worst day for the air conditioning to stop working. It was unbearably hot, even for Canada. Hot enough that the air conditioning being broken was something that needed immediate attention, and when the repair man was completely booked, Courtney had the perfect opportunity to call her own personal repair man instead.

Now, she leaned against the kitchen counter as she “supervised” Duncan tinkering with the ac unit. Sweat causing his tank top to cling to his skin, his back muscles tense and accentuated by the light sheen of sweat on them. Unconsciously, Courtney fanned herself with her hand. 

She had not a clue if Duncan could fix the ac but if she was being honest, she just really wanted the eye candy. Her day had been spent catering to her twelve year old

son and his friends as they cooled off in the pool; and she really could use an escape. Even if she could look and not touch.

Apparently, she had been doing the looking part for too long. 

“Mrs-”Duncan repeated for the second time and she cut him off.

“Call me Courtney. So can you fix it?”

“I already did.”

“Right...”Courtney turned and opened the refrigerator to hide her face.

The heat must have been getting to her.

“Can I get you something to drink? Water? Beer? You are at least 21 right?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Twenty three. I’m not kid anymore you know.”

“I’ve noticed.” Slipped out of her mouth. It was silent for a few moments and despite the cold air from the fridge, Courtney’s face was on fire. She was about to kick him out of her house out of pure embarrassment but then he broke the silence.

“Took you long enough.”

Her face was hidden so he didn’t see the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth but she could feel his eyes on her. Courtney composed herself and turned around with a beer in her hand. She bit her bottom lip and took her time crossing the distance between them. Duncan’s eyes purposefully raked up and down her body, a desire in them that she had gotten glimpses of but hadn’t let herself really see until now.

She pushed the beer bottle into his chest and looked up at him. Damn, she could just drown in those eyes of his. 

His hand covered hers, then his thumb lightly caressed against her fingers. He leaned in just barely, their bodies the closest they had ever been.

“You’re sweet...but you’re in way over your head.” She pulled away, leaving both of their hands tingling from where the other touched.

“Is that a challenge?” Courtney rolled her eyes and continued to move backwards.

“Go home, Duncan.” She left him there, not discouraged, but determined.


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney opened the door to the shed, where they kept all of the pool supplies, with the intention to clear the air and to reaffirm that as much as she appreciated Duncan coming around, especially now that he didn’t even live in the house he grew up in anymore, there would be nothing else going on between them. Strictly business.

But when she walked inside and closed the door behind her, the speech that ‘she was flattered but nothing was going to happen’, ended before it even began.

Duncan was shirtless as per usual and his shorts were extremely low on his hips, so low that she could start to see a sprinkling of hair that disappeared below them. A glimpse of a tattoo she hadn’t seen before teased her. She could tell he had jumped in the pool to cool off because he was still dripping wet, which caused those low hanging shorts to cling to his skin. There wasn’t much left to the imagination, and Courtney couldn’t divert her eyes away for the life of her.

Duncan pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and smiled at her.

“Did you need something?” He asked cockily.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, frustrated that he so easily destroyed her resolve. Courtney stomped over to him and pointed her finger in his face.

“Listen you. Let’s make one thing clear. Whatever little fantasy you have cooked up in that brain of yours-“

“Which one? There’s a lot of them.”She paused and fought the blush that wanted to dust her cheeks, cleared her throat , then started again.

“You and me. Not going to happen. Got it? So you can just take your dirty thoughts elsewhere.”

“My dirty thoughts? I see the way you look at me, your thoughts aren’t so innocent either, babe.

Courtney let out a sound somewhere inbetween a grunt and a huff.

“You’re infuriating!”

“I’m right.” Courtney planted her hands on her hips and scoffed at how self assured he was.

“You’re too young.”

“You’re making excuses.”

“You’re...” She was out of retorts and completely frustrated. “You’re...you’re...”

Duncan raised an eyebrow but never dropped his wide grin.

“Just kiss me already!”

He didn’t waste any time and crossed the small distance between them. She gasped when he crushed their bodies together, one of his arms around her waist, and his other hand threaded through her hair. Courtney didn’t have time to respond to his touch before his lips were on hers.

They were insistent, eager, and she returned the kiss in kind, meeting every push with as much enthusiasm. He was getting the front of her bathing suit damp, but she didn’t care and just let herself feel. Her hands cupped his jaw and changed the angle so that when he opened his mouth she was already running her tongue along his bottom lip. He groaned and slid his hand down the back of her bikini bottoms, grabbing at her ass and pressing his arousal against her.

Duncan backed her against a wall of the shed and couldn’t stop himself from letting himself touch her like he’d always dreamed of. He broke away from her mouth and pulled down a strap of her bathing suit to kiss her shoulder, earning a gasp as he sucked and nibbled against her skin.

“Can I touch you?” He panted against her cleavage and wanted nothing more than to continue to pull down the fabric and suck her nipple into his mouth. His fingers itched to feel if she was as turned on as he was but he waited. Waited until Courtney panted “ please ” before he reached around and felt her underneath her bikini bottoms.

She moaned and dug her fingernails into his neck as he rubbed soft circles against her clit. Duncan cursed and murmured something about how wet she was for him, how badly he wanted to be inside of her, but she barely registered it. His hands were doing what never felt good enough with her own. She was squirming against him, so close to falling apart.

“I want to hear you.” He begged in a strangled voice of his own, rocking his erection against her leg, eyes locked with hers.

“I- Duncan-oh god-“ He easily slipped two fingers inside of her and fucked her with them, causing her to scream out.

There was a knock and they both froze. 

“Mom? Are you okay? I heard you scream, do you need help?” Came from the other side of the door.

“No!” Courtney shrieked. “I just...saw a spider, I’ll be right out!” Courtney pushed Duncan off of her, and adjusted her attire.

“Have you seen Duncan? He said he’d teach me how to do a backflip into the pool!”

Courtney locked eyes with Duncan, just in time to see him take the fingers that had just been inside of her and stick them into his mouth. Her jaw dropped as his tongue darted out to lick them clean, completely unfazed.

“No,” she grunted out through her teeth, “I haven’t seen him.” Courtney bumped her shoulder hard against his as she passed him. Duncan only snickered as she shot him a dirty look then snuck out of the shed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Courtney always get cockblocked by her kids in my fics 😅 also the rating may go from m to e


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😏 hopefully it was worth the wait!

He’d gotten a taste and now Duncan wanted to devour her. It was better than he had ever imagined. Kissing her, holding her, having her melt under his touch. Every sound and reaction she made was so perfect. She had been so close to climaxing around his fingers and he’d been the one to cause it. He wanted more, needed to pick up where they left off.

Duncan was barely paying attention to the bushes he was supposed to be trimming, and they were probably lopsided now. It had been a week since he’d seen Courtney and when he showed up today she acted as if nothing had happened. As if they werent about to fuck up against a wall the last time he’d seen her. He’d spent the better part of a week taking cold showers.

Duncan’s eyes wandered from his task, to her bedroom window. She wasn’t hanging around the pool like she usually did when he came over and he was starting to doubt himself. He was already worked up from when she answered the door in her pencil skirt and blouse, having had gone to work that morning, although it was the weekend.

Duncan’s eyes widened when Courtney passed by her window. She must have been changing because all he could see was the long expanse of her naked back. All caramel skin that he wanted to lick.

She turned just enough to the side and he saw her profile, including her bare breast. From where he was standing he could make out that her nipples were hard, much like his dick was getting.

He felt like he should look away, like he was intruding but then Courtney glanced down at him and the corner of her lips turned up.

She did it on purpose.

Duncan’s control snapped.

He wasn’t concerned with the force of which he pulled open the sliding glass door. His blood was pounding in his ears when he saw her passing through the dining room wearing a sexy , white, one piece bathing suit. He wanted it off. On the floor. Now.

“Duncan what are you-“ He cut her off by pulling her face to his in a demanding kiss. The intensity of it caused her to stumble backwards. Courtney gasped and he deepened the kiss, a broken moan humming in the back of her throat.

“You little tease,” Duncan chided against her lips, “the next time you pull something like that, you’re in trouble.” Courtney ran his hands all over his chest, then her fingertips settled on toying with waistband of his shorts.

“What are you going to do to me?” She goaded between kisses.

“Next time, I’m going take you from behind, right in front of that window so that the whole neighborhood can hear you.”She moaned when their lips met again.

“Where’s Alex?” Duncan had to check that this time, they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“At his Dad’s.”

“Good.” With that the undid at the clasp behind her neck and pulled down her bathing suit all the way down, past her hips, until it dropped to her feet.

For a few moments all he could do was stare between them. He was speechless. No amount of words he could string together could say how beautiful she was.

Instead he showed her.

He palmed at her full breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Then replaced one of his hands with his mouth. Licking, sucking, swirling his tongue around and pulling with his teeth.

She cried out and gasped as she took purchase with her hands in his hair, but he wanted to make her scream. She arched back and pushed out her chest more and he used his grip on her hips to pull her closer, although it didn’t feel like enough.

Courtney once again pulled at his waistband, her fingers sneaking inside “I touched myself so many times this week thinking about you.” Duncan groaned almost helplessly then cursed when she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. “You’re so hard for me.” She almost sounded surprised, as if she did know how long he had wanted this. Wanted her. Fuck, did he want her.

He turned them around so that they switched places, then sat on the table, and pulled her into her lap as he did so. As he lay back Courtney gave him a puzzled look. Duncan licked his lips, the metal of his tongue ring catching the light of chandelier above them.

“Sit.” He told, not asked, and pulled her hips to him until she hovered over his mouth. Duncan’s breath was against her warm and eager and his cock twitched at the sight of Courtney completely naked above him. Her pussy on display for him, just him.

Their eyes locked when he lifted his head and let his mouth explore her.

He focused on her pleasure so that he wouldn’t cum from this alone. Her breath caught in her throat at him licking her folds, a mumbled version of his name fell from her mouth when he gently sucked on her clit, and she all but shrieked as he thrust his tongue inside of her. 

Courtney let go of all semblance of restraint and took fistfuls of Duncan’s dark hair between her fingers. Those too blue eyes encouraging her as she ground herself on his tongue and rode his face.

And she screamed. Music to his ears.

Her orgasm ripped through her and Duncan held her by her hips tightly, letting her ride that high for as long as she could until she was panting and slumped over him.

Without a word Courtney slid down his chest and before Duncan could have hoped for more, she was pulling down his shorts and sliding her swollen flesh down his length.

“Shit-“

He was stock still as she raised herself above him and took him in, inch by inch, painfully slow, with a smile on her face that could kill him.

Courtney stopped when he was deep inside of her, reaching a place that she needed touched for so long. She rolled her hips and he clenched his jaw. She did it again and he cursed. She lifted herself almost completely off of him and on the way back down Duncan clutched her hips and thrusted into her.

Their bodies took over. She met his every move, he followed every shift of her body, every push and pull.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight, you’re so perfect.” He rubbed his thumb over her clit in light circles.

“Don’t stop- right there-!” This time when she came he let go with her, thrusting into her relentlessly until the air around them was quiet save for the breaths.

In the warm afterglow Duncan rolled them to their sides and kissed her deeply, the taste of her still on his tongue.

“Duncan...” Courtney spoke against his lips, her body intertwined with his. “Don’t think I didn’t notice what you did to my bushes, you better fix them before you g-“

He pinned her to the table to shut her up. 


End file.
